ADIOS ONI-SAN
by Dayana Farfalla
Summary: Tú no sabes lo que siento. Y no lo sabrás nunca… HibaHaru para Yami Krismiya HibaHaru one-shot


Este es un one-shot por un año de agradecimiento a **Yami Krismiya** por tantas cosas vividas en todo ese año en el grupo. Espero te guste y podamos seguir así ^^

Es Mi primer HibaHaru ténganme paciencia! ;w;

Aquí, Haru Y Hibari son peques edad no especificare porque si no me contradiré . es muy fácil para mí contradecirme

* * *

**ADIOS…ONI-SAN…**

—_Kyoya-kun… —Dijo la niña tomando levemente la manga de su uniforme del niño que estaba de espaldas, de sus ojos chocolate se asomaban gotas cristalinas_

—_Que quieres ahora herbívora —contesto el niño de aproximadamente de la edad de la niña —Te he dicho que no vengas a mi _

—_Pero… Kyoya-kun… koi-chan murió-desu~ —dijo la niña refiriéndose a su pequeño pez de nombre koi haciendo que mas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos. El niño dio la vuelta mirando a Haru con una mirada estricta _

—_Yo no puedo hacer nada…No vengas a mi —dijo tomando la mano de la niña obligando a que soltara su manga, se giro de nuevo dándole la espalda y comenzó a alejarse dejando a castaña sola. Esta lo siguió _

—_Es verdad Kyoya-kun… pero al menos escuchaste a Haru -desu~ —dijo sonriéndole cálidamente mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas, el niño rodo lo ojos con molestia_

—_Herbívora molesta… —_

_._

— _¡Kyoya-kun! —grito la castaña al niño a su espaldas y tomaba parte de la camisa, molestando al niño que giro y vio a la castaña derramando sin parar lagrimas_

—_Haru está asustada por su primer día-desu~ —sus lagrimas abrían paso a sus ojos y se extingan en sus mejillas._

_._

_._

_._

—Kyoya-kun…—dijo niña en la puerta del salón del azabache

— ¿qué quieres? —Pregunto cortante —te he dicho que me dejes solo en las clases

—lo siento-desu~. Haru dejo su diccionario en casa-desu~ —dijo mirando el suelo tímida. El azabache gruño y le aventó el diccionario con fuerza en su pecho provocándole un leve dolor —lo traes cuando haya terminado tu clase

—uh…ah… muchas gracias Kyoya-kun-desu~ —agradeció sonriéndole para salir corriendo. Kyoya observaba como daba tropezones cuando corría

—Eres muy duro con ella —intervino un rubio de ojos miel apareciendo detrás del pelinegro

—Cierra la boca. Tú no sabes, ella es un dolor de cabeza —contesto Hibari entrando a su salón

—¿no crees que es romántico que sean vecinos y se conozcan desde preescolar? —dijo sonriendo divertidamente el rubio, recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de Hibari

—de acuerdo, cálmate Kyoya —dijo calmándolo con sus manos

—ella siempre viene a mi por cualquier cosa… es molesto…—murmuro Kyoya

.

—¿Por qué exactamente mi diccionario está sucio? —pregunto molesto Hibari con el diccionario sucio en sus manos

—Haru lo siente, Haru iba caminando y sin querer lo deje caer-desu~—se disculpo la castaña bajando la mirada

—Esta es la razón por la que odio prestarte mis cosas —dijo Kyoya muy estricto a Haru

—Haru lo siente-desu~

—No te preocupes es solo un diccionario —se acerco el rubio sonriéndole ampliamente haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara por su sonrisa

—No te metas en esto Dino —dijo el niño azabache alejándose

— ¿a dónde vas Kyoya? —pregunto Dino

—A quitarle esto —dijo refiriéndose a la suciedad del diccionario

— ¡ah Haru lo hará-desu!~ —exclamo Haru y al dar el paso tropezar con su propio pie

.

—Ella se dio un esguince en el tobillo, por favor acompáñala a su casa ¿okey? —dijo enfermera mientras terminaba de revisarla e irse

— ¿cómo te las arreglaste para tropezar con tu propio pie? —pregunto molesto

—Haru lo siente-desu~

—Decir "lo siento" no va arreglar las cosas —contesto

—Haru lo siente-desu~ —termino de decir y bajar su mirada

—recoge tu cosas… vamos a casa —dijo avanzando, Haru miro su espalda y sonrió.

.

—Kyoya-kun…

—….—

—Haru se mudara a estados unidos por el trabajo de su padre-desu~ —dijo deprimida

—que bien…— dijo cortando rápidamente

— ¡hey ustedes dos! —Llamo el rubio sonriente, — ¿ustedes va a casa juntos?

—cállate no te incumbe, ya lárgate tus fans te están silbando —contesto Hibari refiriéndose a la multitud de chicas que seguían al rubio

—uh que miedo. Adiós Haru-chan —se despido el rubio colocando su mano en su cabellera castaña haciendo que se sonrojara e irse.

— ¿qué le ves a ese herbívoro? El solo juega… — dijo al notar su sonrojo

—El siempre tiene esa sonrisa en su cara. A pesar de que es popular es amable con Haru-desu~ creo que es un gran chico-desu~

—No importa…de todas maneras no tienes agallas para decírselo. No quiero que vengas a mí después llorando.

— ¡Haru lo hará! ¡Haru se confesara-desu~!

.

—Haru-chan pienso que eres linda. Pero yo te he visto siempre como una hermana menor.

—está bien. De todos modos Haru se mudara-desu~ Haru solo quería decírtelo antes de irse-desu~

—Gracias —dijo poniendo el rubio su mano en su cabellera haciendo que se sonrojara. Para después salir corriendo mientras hacia un vano intento en retener sus lágrimas.

—Te dije herbívora —Haru volteo y vio a su vecino que la miraba con el seño fruncido—el siempre dice eso para sacárselas de encima.

—he he, aun así Haru esta aliviada. Haru se alegra sacar lo que sentía desu~ — decía sonriendo aun con lagrimas en sus ojos

.

.

Se dirigía al salón a sus clases, al entrar pudo escuchar a cierto rubio hablar con otros

— ¿oyes se te confeso alguien hoy?

—ah ella. Si, fue tan repentino. La torpe ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la excusa que di para rechazarla. —un golpe llego de lleno al rostro de Dino cayendo al suelo

— ¿qué te pasa? —Pregunto Dino —tu siempre le dices cosas más feas a Haru-chan —Dino se levantaba mientras se sobaba la mejilla afectada

—El único que puede decir cosas así de ella soy Yo —contesto el azabache para después abalanzarse de nuevo

.

.

— ¡Kyoya-kun! —Llamo Haru deslizando la puerta de la enfermería donde vio a un Hibari siendo curado por la enfermera — ¿estás bien-desu~?

—sí. Solo para que te quede claro, no tiene nada que ver contigo —dijo mirado hacia el otro lado. Haru sonrió tiernamente

— ¿de qué te ríes herbívora? —pregunto Hibari viendo la sonrisa de la castaña

—Es solo que… tu siempre eres bueno conmigo —contesto sonriendo ampliamente mientras lagrimas comenzaban a asomarse de sus lagrimales

—Tú...Herbívora tonta —murmuro el niño

.

.

.

Se encontraba una castaña cargando su maleta en un aeropuerto y detrás de ella un azabache.

—Gracias por acompañar a Haru al aeropuerto-desu~ —agradeció Haru

—Yo solo vine a matar el tiempo —dijo Hibari mirando hacia el otro lado

—Haru es hora de irnos —llamo su padre

—si ~ —contesto

—Nos vemos —se despidió el azabache

—si… Adiós… Hermano-desu~ —dijo agitando su palma. Hibari dio media vuelta y camino.

_Tú no sabes lo que siento. Y no lo sabrás nunca…_

**5 años después **

Una castaña de unos 15 pisaba el aeropuerto de namimori. Su rostro era alegre y activo

— ¡Hahi! ¡Haru llego después de mucho a Namimori-desu~! —Decía brincando de aquí para allá, para después detenerse —me pregunto cómo se encontrara Kyoya-kun-desu~

**Fin (?)**

* * *

He aquí un one-shot HibaHaru! Mi primer Hibaharu *o*

Espero te haya gustado si no… me esforzare para el siguiente!

Muchas gracias Yami-chan por tanto tiempo vivido, desveladas travesuras etc. Deseo que sigamos así n.n


End file.
